The Way Love Works
by Blood-Stalker
Summary: Bart goes out for a special present. Jura and Kyoumei has a baby! The appearance of an unknown creature...
1. Locked Up!

Standard Disclaimer : Vandread is not mine. It is the sole property of GONZO studios.  
  
The Way Love Works.(CHPTR : 1)  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Everyone, including the men, who are new to this custom of Christmas, was very enthusiastic and excited. It was almost a year after the Men of Talark came onto Nirvana. Though at first it was a bit rough, the crew found it was possible to get along.  
  
Bart, still over his (bald) head, was explaining to some of the men about Christmas. "On the Eve of the 25th of December, women celebrate a festival called Christmas." "Christmas?" The men repeated, confused. "During this time, women exchange presents with each other to improve their friendship." "Nani????? You mean we have to give presents to every last one on the ship??????????" The men fired back. "Err..you see.." "Bart, you suck when it comes to explain about Christmas." Paiway suddenly popped out of nowhere behind Bart. "What do you mean!?" shouted Bart. "Ok, ok, Bart. You don't have to shout. Look, just let ME explain." "During Christmas, we do exchange presents with each other. But, we don't have to do it with everyone, you know." Paiway casted a mocking glance back to Bart. "Anyway, you................." As Paiway continued to explain, there was a distinguished blush on the face of some of the men. (Since all of the crew got along with the men, here and there were rumors about 'extended' relationships between the some of the men and women.) During all the commotion, Bart stared out to the bridge...then, all of a sudden, he, too started to blush.  
  
"Hibiki? Hibiki?" Again, Dita was rummaging around Nirvana searching for his dear beloved Uchujii-san. Since Hibiki called her name that fateful day they went to Talark to recruit men to come onboard Nirvana, the unprecedented feelings for Hibiki grew stronger. As for Hibiki, though he didn't tell it directly, Dita knew that he loved her. But one thing hasn't changed. Hibiki still thought Dita was a bit annoying.  
  
"Here you are!!" Dita finally found Hibiki, who was hiding inside of an old room(the one they found the x'mas tape) "Pyoro-san said that I'll find you here!!" Dita said this as she lunged forward to hug Hibiki. "Doko? Hey..when are you guys gonna stop necking huh?" Jura was mocking as she said this. With a winking motion, she said "Don't go too far guys, especially you, Dita. You can't fight if you're pregnant, you know?" Both Dita and Hibiki were blushing like crazy by now. "I..we.." Dita was repeating again and again. Hibiki, still blushing, burst out "What do you mean???!! I.we.I mean..what are you talking about??" "You don't think I don't know about it, don't you?" Jura looked at Dita and continued "Misty told me that the both of you asked her about 'that thing' the other day. Pyoro was there, too, right? He also told me that the both of you had very 'cute' faces when you learned about it . Oh, how I wished I was there to see those faces you had back then." "Misty..Pyoro..I'll kill the both of you when all of this finishes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hibiki was just about to burst out again when Duero and Parfet came into the room. "Did anyone of you seen Bart? He set Nirvana on to AutoPilot and now he's gone!" asked Parfet. "So, what the heck is the problem? There's no enemy or asteroids, right!? Why worry?" replied a very furious Hibiki. "It seems that Bart set Nirvana to orbit the comet we're passing by." The doctor replied. "Are? What did Mr. Pilot do that for?" "Now that I think of it, some of the crew said Bart took a bangata out just a while ago." Jura said, after thinking for a while. "Eh?! Is he doing what I think he's doing? You remember, right Dita? Last Christmas, you know!? The Christmas when I gave you a piece of ice from the comet as a present?!" "Huh? Sorry Hibiki, I don't remember at all." Hibiki frowned at this response "Really, you girls really are forgetful." "I was joking! I was joking! Hibiki, you look really cute when you frown." At this remark, Hibiki blushed heavily when Dita put her hand on his cheek. "Ano. Come on guys. Let's leave these love birds alone." Whispered Jura to Duero and Parfet.  
  
"Are-wa? Where are you guys going?" Dita's voice sprung up when she saw the trio tiptoeing their way out of the room. "Are you going somewhere?" "Uh...no, we're not going anywhere. We were just going to go out and lock the two of you together for Christmas. Jura replied with a sweat dropping. "I see.....NANI!!!!!!!!???????????" Hibiki retorted. As he lunged to get to the door, The lights went off. *CRASH* not seeing, Hibiki crashed into a pile of boxes piled up next to the door. "Hibiki? What was that sound...I can't see anything!" Dita's voice called Hibiki as she walked around the room looking for the light switch. *Clunk*(the sound of doors locking.) "Oh no...Hibiki! They locked us up!!" Cried Dita. "Never mind! Just find that darn switch and find out the way outta here afterwards!" The both of them fumbled around the room looking for the light switch. After about half an hour, both Hibiki and Dita were tired. "ARGH!!!! I swear! When I'm outta here, I'm gonna rip off everyone that made this mess!!" frustrated, sweating and tired, both Hibiki and Dita took off their jackets. This left them with only their inner shirts on. "Huh.come on.just open the damn lights.." muttered Hibiki as he stretched out both his hand to the wall to lean with his hands. Suddenly the lights came on. "Huh!? WooHoo! Alrite! Dita! Come on! Now, let's find a way outta here!" "I'm right here Hibiki." Hibiki turned his head around just to face a truly awkward and unprecedented situation ^^.  
  
Meanwhile...A sketchy figure of a Bangata can be seen on the surface of the icy comet. Is it Bart? Or..is it something else.????????  
  
------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 1 ----------------------- ------------------- 


	2. Strange Behaviour

Standard Disclaimer : I don't own Vandread and it's characters in any way possible ...blah x 200.u get the idea r8? Memo to all : May b you'll see a scene or two inspired from AMG.  
  
The Way Love Works. (CHPTR 2)  
  
(Review of last chapter : In case you didn't read the last chapter, Dita and Hibiki was locked up in the old colonial storeroom while Bart was missing and Jura and the others were suspicious of his absence.)  
  
The atmosphere of the room at that time somehow had changed. The faces of the two of them (Hibiki and Dita) was only about only a few inches from each-other. Dita was leaning to the wall with her back Hibiki was supporting his own body with both his hands. If his hands were to let go of the wall, he would collapse onto the soft and comfy of Dita's body. (Talk about Ecchi.) The both of them weren't aware that their faces were as red as..as...anything red!  
  
"Hibiki-san? I..I feel a bit strange..." whispered a very confused Dita. Her face was blushing wildly.  
  
Dita continued to mutter.but Hibiki didn't seem to listen to her. He was deep in his thoughts. "What am I doing?! Come on! Let go of the damn wall and get away!" He shouted in his mind.  
  
"Hibiki?!" Dita almost shouted when Hibiki suddenly moved one of his hands to touch Dita's hair. He caressed her hair for a second then shifted to her face.  
  
"I've never noticed how beautiful you are...." Hibiki said under a low voice. "A-re?! What am I saying!?" he shouted in his mind. It seems that Hibiki no longer has control over his body. Whatever he was doing and talking was not of his fault.  
  
Hibiki inched his body closer and closer to Dita's. He continued to mouth words that are alien to Dita and Hibiki himself. "Dita, you are like the blue skies above. Innocent, yet beautiful. Oh, how lucky I am to be with you alone in this room."  
  
Dita's POV  
  
Hibiki.....what is he saying?! Is he telling me this out of his heart? I know you love me..but this isn't you! The Hibiki I know is not as bold as you!  
  
"Get away from me, Hibiki!" I screamed. I didn't know why I said that. I liked it. I liked how Hibiki gives me attention like he does now. However..deep in my heart.something told me to get away from him. He and I are.. way too naïve to do and say this..  
  
Hibiki's POV Wait just a minute! This is not.how I wanted this to happen..this.this is going way too fast! (Struggles in his mind to take control of his mind..) What will.what will she think of me now?........Sure, I love her, but I didn't want to continue on like this.this..this.feels wrong..  
  
"Dita...you're body is as soft as feathers....." (Hibiki starts to hug Dita..^^ I wonder when can I see that happen in the anime series.) Come ON!! Damn it! Stop this shit! If I continue on, is she.going to hate me?! No!!! I won't let it!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hm..now, that's interesting." Duero said after observing the screen.  
  
"What? What? What happened?" Jura was so anxious and excited that she fell from the couch."  
  
It was only about 15 minutes before that they had left the storeroom but Jura was already impatient. They're taking this damn too long..she thought.  
  
"Old Hag." Misty commented Jura.  
  
"What did you say!? You little snotty brat! No wonder Hibiki didn't choose you over Dita!"  
  
"Hmmph! Hibiki would've been mine if I wanted! It's just I feel sorry for poor little Dita!" Misty responded.  
  
"Both of you! Keep quiet!" Barnette shouted. Two sets of couch pillows came flying straight to Misty and Jura. "Ouch! What did you do that for, Barnette!" the both of them sounded in a chorus. "Shut up and take a look at this."  
  
Both Misty and Jura rushed to the monitor to take a look. "Take a hike, old hag!" Misty brushed Jura aside. "Oh shut up!" Meia's voice rung throughout the room.  
  
" I want to watch, too. So, shut UP!" Misty and Jura silenced at once when Meia stepped into the room.  
  
"Hai, hai Meia. You, too?" Jura asked. "You know Jura, I heard rumors that Meia's jealous at Hibiki and Dita." Misty whispered into Jura's ear.  
  
Meia glared at the duo. "I heard that!"  
  
"Herks..?! how did she..never mind." Misty thought. It was impossible Meia heard her voice in such a low volume.  
  
Soon, the four of them gathered in front of the monitor to look. They watched as Hibiki continued to caress Dita's hair and face. They also heard Hibiki talked fancy. Soon, the three girls discussed  
  
Duero motioned his hand for everyone to silence. Everyone, even Meia shut up. There was something about Duero that made everyone obeyed him. After a while, he said, "Interesting. Hibiki is not acting like himself. I've known him for a long time. It's not him to act and talk like this."  
  
"Yeah. He doesn't know a thing about romantic speech or anything at all." Misty supported the doctor.  
  
"Oh..this is getting fun." Jura said as Hibiki starts to edge his mouth closer to Dita's own..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, on the icy fringes of the frozen comet..Bart was carving the Ice.using his newly found skill on board of his own bangata.  
  
Bart's POV  
  
Okay...maybe this isn't original..but it worked for Hibiki, right? At least, I won't bring a stupid, ordinary piece of Ice to her. I'll bring her a master-piece! This WILL be the best present for her this year!  
  
Now that I think of her, I can't take my eyes off her..that day..since that accident...I fell in love with her.she was the perfect one for me..I haven't took my eyes off her for a long time now.  
  
But..will she accept me? I know.the last time I met her, I looked stupid. I was a stupid, awful jerk.  
  
No, no, no! I'm a genius! I'll think of something to make up for her!  
  
This present WILL be the best one she ever got for Christmas! I swear upon my grandfather's name!  
  
The 'girl's POV  
  
"Summimasen!" Huh...I sneezed again. Is somebody talking about me? Maybe It's that Bart...can't he just forget about me?  
  
I won't forget how the first time he touched me..It was awkward.but I guess that was destiny. But this is one destiny that I won't accept! I admit after shaving his hair, he looks kinda cute.for a guy. The thing that turns me off him is that his ego is too much..and though I fight alongside men now, I don't trust them as much as I trust Hibiki and Duero..it's that simple...  
  
-------------------------------End Of Chapter 2----------------------------- -------  
  
Hi again! Sorry if this chapter is too short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer 


	3. Hatred or Love?

Standard Disclaimer: I do not Own Vandread....you get it right?  
  
(Last time: Hibiki and Dita was locked in.then, Hibiki starts to act..strangely. Bart and his 'girl' were revealing a bit about the one he.loves..) yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's continue!!!!  
  
The Way Love Works: CHPTR 3 (part 1)  
  
The surface of the comet was solid Ice. It was strange, but it seems that on the comet, there's a little bit of air. However, it was not sufficient to support any living substance. Instead, it causes mechanical parts to freeze faster. (Hm..maybe I should put living things too, don't you think? Sorry to butt in.)  
  
Because of this, Bart's work on his present was progressing very slowly. His bangata was practically getting frostbites. The joints of the mecha were slowly freezing.  
  
"Uh.I have.to...finish the present..before..I get..frozen." Bart was muttering under shallow breaths. Inside his bangata, he, too was freezing.  
  
"Brr...piloting Nirvana is a lot better than piloting on of these.." Bart remembered the warm feeling when he pilots the Nirvana even though he was naked. ( I wonder why he hasn't even caught a cold while piloting Nirvana? Must be warm there.)  
  
"There! It's finished!" The object that was capturing his attention since the past 5 hours was now glowering in front of him, showing its grace and beauty.  
  
A sculpture of ice roses...perfect for her. Heh, I'm really am a genius. This present will surely capture her heart to be mine. Thanks Jura...  
  
(flashback)----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The halls of Nirvana were quite empty.. not strange..the crews were decorating the Bio-Garden for the Christmas celebrations... the men were there, too. Helping out. Bart walked alone. He was scratching his head and occasionally, hitting it.  
  
"What the hell should I give her?" Bart was muttering as he walked. Walking without any thoughts of directions, he reached the Clinic. "Huh..might as well check out in here"  
  
As he thought, only Duero was in..with Jura? Duero was doing some kind of diagnostics on Jura. As for Jura..well, she was blushing like hell.  
  
"Eh? What're you guys doing here?" Bart asked when he saw them. The two looked at him and then at each other. Duero stood up. He walked to the screen and typed something. Then, he looked back at Jura and said "Congratulations Jura. You're pregnant."  
  
"NANI!!??????????" Bart screamed at this remark. "How did you?! You didn't do it with.with *Kyoumei didn't you?" Jura stared at Bart as he asked the questions.  
  
"And why not? He's such a darling..." (As Jura said this, she was holding up her hands and had her eyes closed. This is a concept of Age does not matter that I put up in the Vandread series.) She was admiring the man he loved. "He's strong, sensitive, loving, caring and of all things, not like you!" Jura pointed at Bart  
  
"Enough of Kyoumei." Duero spoke to the two. "Jura, can you explain exactly how do you...'unite' and 'make babies' with men? I read the book but I still do not understand."  
  
"... That's personal stuff." Jura replied. "Kyoumei told me that these 'parts' of relationships between Men and Women should be kept to themselves." Jura blushed madly. She turned around to see Bart and said, "What are you doing here? Aren't you at the party?"  
  
Bart looked down on the floor. He didn't say a word. Duero turned around, surprised that the big mouth, Bart was shutting up. The room seemed deserted for quite a while. There was no sound, movement or anything.  
  
"You're not thinking about what present to give, are you?" Jura finally asked. "I thought you were an expert when it comes to this."  
  
"So, what's your point? Even if I inherited the genes from my grandpa, I am not perfect!" Bart retorted with a snort.  
  
"Hai, hai! Don't get so worked up. I was just joking. So, who's the guy getting the present?" Jura said, mocking Bart.  
  
"Not a guy! A girl! Jeez, with all this and that happening all around you, you have to be crazy not to realize the truth!" Bart stood up and started to exit the room. Before he did, Jura caught up with him.  
  
"Don't go yet! Ohh...is the cute Bart mad?" Jura mocked him again. Bart glared at her. "Ok, Ok! (sweatdrop : anime style) I'll make it up to you.. So, who's the girl?"  
  
Bart bowed his head a bit, and whispered. "Doko?! I see, I see. B..huh?"  
  
"Not too loud!" Bart put his finger on Jura's mouth. "Ok..now see, girls like lovely stuff. Not like toys or the pills you gave B.C last time."  
  
"How did you know about that!?????"  
  
"Paiway told me. Now, where was I? Oh yeah...." Jura continued to explain as time goes on. Half an hour later, Bart was seen storming the corridors, heading for the hangar.  
  
"That was an interesting thing you told him." Duero said as he and Jura peeked out of the clinic and watched Bart running through the corridor.  
  
"There's a lot more you have to learn about women." Jura winked as she exited the clinic and headed to the Bio-garden  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------end of flashback  
  
Bart's bangata docked in smooth and nice. The bangata was severely damaged. The frostbites on the bangata malfunctioned a lot of the bangata's parts. Once docked, Bart pushed the comm button.  
  
"Parfet, can you come over to the hangar for a sec? Please?" Bart asked though the comm unit.  
  
"What happened?! Did you do something to the Dreads?!"  
  
"Hell no! Just come on over, please?" Bart pleaded to Parfet. "Oh well, alright. Wait there for a while."  
  
5 minutes later, Parfet showed up at the Hangar door. She walked around the dark place. "Hey, Bart! Where are you!?" she shouted. Hearing this, Bart got out of his Bangata and waved his hand. "Parfet! Over here!"  
  
Parfet walked over to the bangata and boy, was she ever was so surprised. "Holy! What did you do to him?" Parfet said as she checked the bangata. "I was out on the comet. It was very cold out there."  
  
"I can see that." Parfet pointed to Bart's trouser. It was wet(.well, not quite. Frozen, if you may.) "!!!" Bart covered up 'that' part of his trousers and he blushed a bit. It was SO cold outside that he pissed without him ever knowing it. "Well, this is interesting. What were you doing outside at this time, anyway?" She asked this when she bumped into a wooden/plastic box. The box fell straight onto her head.  
  
"What is this box doing in here!?" Parfet shouted as she threw the box out. "NO!!!!!!" Bart jumped off the platform and caught the box. He sighed. Then he realized it. He was in the air. He tried to grab hold on to the platform again but to no avail. He fell straight down. Head first.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Bart? Are you alright? Parfet checked up on him. "Urgh.I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." "Are? What's this?" Parfet picked up the ice flowers that fell out of the box. "This is a present? How nice." then, Parfet thought something.  
  
This is too nice to be an ordinary present. She thought of this and glared at Bart. "So," she started to fix her glass. "who's the gi." She didn't even get to finish her question. Bart took the flowers from her and ran off to the exit.  
  
"Sorry I can't chat right now! Got to run! Thanks for the help on my bangata anyway!!!!" He disappeared through the exit.  
  
"Huh.." Parfet sighed. Things were just getting interesting.why isn't anyone talking to me?! Even Duero (the two was now a acknowledged couple.) wasn't around today. Where the heck is he? Huh.maybe I'll talk with him at the parade..and ask him what's wrong with Bart.  
  
Then, Bart's head popped from the door. "Er... Parfet, keep this quiet little commotion a secret, okay?"  
  
Parfet was devastated by this. She was looking forward to discussing this with Duero.. "Fine. But hear this, Bart! If the girl that you're going to give the present was B.C, you're in for a surprise you hear me!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
In the bridge, only Magno and B.C was in. They were having the usual 'mother and daughter' talk. "What is it B.C?" Magno asked.  
  
"Oh..nothing.It's just...Okasira,..what if you happened to 'like' a person at the same time you hate him?" B.C answered. She was confused. The baby inside her womb was kicking.  
  
"B.C,....though I don't have the answer myself, I can tell you this. Everyone has his or her doubts, that cannot be answered by someone else. It must be answered by herself. You have to be honest to yourself to find the answer."  
  
"But." B.C protested. She didn't want the usual talk with riddles. She wanted answers.  
  
"As for your case..What feeling has more place in your heart? Hate or Love?"  
  
"I.I do not know yet..." B.C faced away from Magno. She stared into the empty space above. Then, she started walking to the door. "I.need some time alone right now."  
  
B.C exited the bridge and started walking back to her room. "Really....How DO I feel about him?  
  
As she started walking back to her room, an ominous black figure was following her.The figure's drool starts to drop onto the floor and it was crushing the wall a bit with his hands. Then, It started to say something.  
  
"Need..girl..to bear..the Devils' children..." The voice was familiar. It was naïve, but then mature, too. It starts to stalk B.C.  
  
--------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 3---------------------- --------------------  
  
Author's note :  
  
Sorry If this chapter is boring. I'm having a back to school dilemma and it might disturb my work a bit. And I apologize for the delay, too.  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Bart was stunned. He didn't know what to say. "I'm...truly...sorry..I..I'll bear responsibility for the baby."  
  
"NO you won't! The baby is not yours! The baby is here because you are a COWARD! The baby would never be here if you had stood up and fought the Barbarians off!!!!"  
  
^^ -- 


End file.
